


Summer Diagnosis

by Juli



Series: Days of Summer [15]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the doctors can't figure out what's wrong with Brian Rafe, will the Sentinel be able to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Counting down the days of summer with a ficlet a day during August.

Simon Banks was well aware that every eye snapped to him as he and his companion walked through the door. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was the boss; it had everything to do with the younger man who walked by his side.

“I don’t suppose I can convince you to go home,” Simon said quietly before they parted.

Brian Rafe’s smile was wan. “You know I can’t. If you’re seen as giving me priority treatment, a whole bunch of trouble comes down.” He sighed and Simon winced at the combination of exhaustion and disappointment. ““Desk duty again?”

“You honestly think you’re in any shape to be in the field?” Simon kept his voice gentle as he asked.

Brian sighed and shook his head. “No, I guess not.”

Simon went to his office, but kept the door open so that he could an eye on his people. That eye was currently focused on Brian, who made his slow way to his desk. It was painful to see the normally graceful man move with the slow, pain-filled gait of an elderly man. Banks wasn’t the only one who was disturbed. Henry Brown had his partner’s chair pulled out and waiting for him, although Simon could see that Brown didn’t ask any questions until Brian was safely seated.

Simon’s heart was heavy as he took his own chair. He’d told himself not to get his hopes up too high, but he’d really been optimistic that this latest doctor could help them figure out what was wrong with Brian. Knowing that Brian had been counting on it even more than he was, Simon had tried his best to put on a good front about his disappointment. He was pretty sure, though, that he wasn’t fooling anybody, especially Brian. There was a reason that Brian Rafe was the youngest detective on Cascade PD – he was both observant and insightful.

“Chief, hang on a minute, I’m not sure that’s a good idea right now. . . .”

Ellison’s voice warned Simon, but his eyebrows still went up in mild surprise as Blair Sandburg charged into his office, Jim Ellison trailing behind him. “He’s right you know, Sandburg. Now is not a good idea, for anything.”

“The latest doctor didn’t tell you anything, did she?” Blair demanded, but didn’t wait for an answer. “This has been going on all summer, Simon, and Brian’s just not getting any better.”

Only the concerned expression on Ellison’s face kept Simon from handing Blair his head on a silver platter. “You don’t need to tell me he’s not any better, Sandburg. He’s fading away in front of my eyes.”

Almost as one, the three men looked out at the bullpen. Brown was obviously trying not to hover, but just as obviously failing as he handed Brian a cup of coffee. Brian looked haggard and his clothes, normally a sartorial wonder, hung on him loosely.

It had started out with a low grade fever and aches that Brian just couldn’t get rid of. From there, he’d not only lost his appetite, but had a hard time keeping down what little he did eat. Brian rarely complained, but Simon knew that his lover’s joints and muscles hurt, that he was often dizzy and always extremely tired. As the weeks went by, Brian’s mental and emotional condition deteriorated too; the normally cheerful young man became quiet and moody and Simon couldn’t tell if those were symptoms too or just a result of being depressed about his health.

“I think you need to admit that conventional medicine isn’t helping.” Blair was compassionate, but firm. “It’s time to think outside the box.”

Simon was not a natural-born risk taker, especially where his loved ones were concerned. “Give it up, Sandburg. I am not subjecting Brian to voodoo, acupuncture or any of that other hokum you’re always talking about.”

Sandburg’s face grew thoughtful. “You know, acupuncture might not be a half bad idea. . . .”

“Chief.” There was a clear warning in Ellison’s voice.

“Sorry, Simon, I got distracted there for a minute.” Sandburg smiled that winsome smile of his at Simon, the one that usually got him out of trouble. “Definitely wasn’t thinking of voodoo. Actually, I was thinking of Jim.”

“Me?” Ellison looked as surprised as Simon felt. “I’m not a doctor.”

Sandburg rolled his eyes. “You are a living CT scan, Jim, and you know Brian. I think you’ll be able to pinpoint what’s wrong better than any piece of medical equipment.”

“Sandburg, I appreciate that you want to help,” Simon was willing to admit that Blair was, at the least sincere.

“Simon,” Blair interrupted him, planting his hands on Simon’s desk and staring the older man down. “What do you have to lose?”

“I don’t want to get Brian’s hopes up.” Simon had told Brian about Jim’s abilities after they’d become lovers, with Ellison’s blessing. “That’s happened too much already.”

“Then don’t tell him.” Ellison answered instead of Sandburg, although he gave Sandburg a look that clearly said they’d be talking about it later. “We’ll just swing on by after work. There’s a game on, so it won’t look too suspicious.”

Simon was torn; he’d seen Jim Ellison do some amazing things, but sensing illness? He leaned over in his chair so he could see Brian. As he watched, Brian shaded his eyes with his hand; bright light had started bothering him a few days ago. Brown immediately got up and drew the blinds and Simon sighed. He did not like to think of Brian living in the dark.

“Okay.” Simon gave in. “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but okay.”

Blair grinned and rocked back on his heels. “Good, you won’t regret it.”

Simon glared at him. “I better not.”

The doctor’s appointment meant they’d come in late, but for all that work day was actually shorter, Simon felt that it lasted forever. He made sure that Brian ate or at least was given the opportunity to eat. As per the way he’d been all summer, Brian just picked at his sandwich.

By the time quitting time rolled around, Simon was more than ready to go home. Thankfully the caseload cooperated and he shut his computer down right on time. Simon collected Brian and gave Ellison a significant look as they walked out.

Brian didn’t talk much on the way home, yet another worrisome development. In fact, by the time the car pulled in the driveway, Brian had drifted off. “We’re home, babe.”

Blinking, Brian lifted his head from the back of the seat. “Good. I can hear the sheets calling my name.”

“Actually,” Simon scratched the back of his head. “Jim and Blair are coming over tonight. For the game.”

To his credit, Brian didn’t complain. “Really? Hope they don’t mind if I stay upstairs.”

“Stay downstairs with us,” Simon cajoled. “They won’t mind if you fall asleep.

“Jeez, put away the puppy dog eyes,” Brian laughed for the first time in what seemed like days. “Okay, I’ll be sociable, but they’ll have to put up with seeing me in my sweats. I plan on being comfortable and grubby.”

Simon kissed him as a thank you. “I don’t think they’ll mind. Besides, you never look grubby.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “You’re a terrible liar, but I love you for it.”

The comment made Simon feel guilty, considering what he was hiding from his lover. Lucky for him, Brian made his slow way to the bedroom to change. Simon put in an order for pizza and soon followed. Ellison and Blair showed up a few minutes later, having stopped to pick up beer.

It almost felt like a normal night, what with the pizza and the banter. Brian lasted through one quarter of the game, but ended up falling asleep with his head pillowed on Simon’s lap. 

“Bri, you awake?” Simon asked quietly. When his only answer was a snore, Simon looked over at his guests. “Okay, you can get started.”

Simon couldn’t help but notice that Ellison had been looking increasingly uncomfortable the longer he’d been in the house. Since Ellison had been a frequent guest, that was odd. Sure enough, as Ellison settled himself on the ottoman next to the couch, he looked at Simon with a worried expression.

“Something’s definitely wrong.” Ellison stated in a hoarse whisper. 

“You think?” Simon glared at his detective. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea.

Ellison glared right back. “Yeah, it’s obvious, but I’ve been paying attention since I got here. Really paying attention and I think Sandburg’s right, I might be able to figure it out.”

Sandburg stood behind Ellison and put a hand on each of the older man’s shoulder. When he spoke, he kept his voice as low as the other two men. “I’ll be anchoring you, Jim. Go as deep as you need to. Try to vocalize as much as you can and pay attention to my voice.”

Simon knew that Sandburg talked even more than normal when he was nervous and it occurred to him for the first time that what Jim was about to try might be dangerous for the Sentinel. “Jim, are you sure about this?”

“I’m sure.” There wasn’t a speck of doubt in Jim Ellison’s eyes. “We’ll figure out what’s wrong with him.” He glanced back at Sandburg. “Let’s get this started, Chief.”

Being doubly glad that Brian was deeply asleep, Simon watched as Ellison closed his eyes and raised his arms so that his hands hovered just a few inches above Brian’s body. He moved them back and forth. “There’s definitely something here that doesn’t belong.”

Simon swallowed heavily. “Cancer?”

Ellison smiled without humor. “I’m good, but I’m not that good, Simon.”

The tension remained high in the room and Brian seemed to sense it. He murmured and moved in his sleep. Simon ran his fingers through his lover’s hair and talked to him softly until he settled down. Ellison resumed his unusual scanning method, with his roaming hands returning over and over again to Rafe’s torso.

“You’re going to need to wake him up.” Ellison admitted reluctantly. “I think I know where the problem’s originating, but I’m going to need to touch him.”

Simon hesitated. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Ellison’s gaze didn’t waver. Sandburg didn’t say a word, but Simon could feel the excitement pouring off him. “I’m sure.”

“Bri?” Simon bent over and kissed Brian. “Wake up a minute for me, okay?”

“Mmmm. . . .” Brian was reluctant, but slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he got a look at Simon’s face. “You would not believe the dream I was having, babe.”

“I can imagine.” Simon smiled as he put one hand on Brian’s shoulder to keep him laying flat. He tilted his head in Ellison’s direction. “Might not have been a dream, though. Jim’s been looking you over.”

“I need you to take your shirt off, Rafe.” Ellison said as Brian followed Simon’s direction and looked at him. 

Brian’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait a minute, it wasn’t that kind of dream.”

Sandburg laughed. “It’s okay. Jim might have a line on what’s wrong with you.”

Simon stifled a groan; he wished Sandburg hadn’t mentioned that just yet. He kept his thoughts to himself, though, and simply helped Brian take his shirt off. As Ellison went back to his hand movement, Sandburg explained what was going on.

“Jim’s using his senses to figure out where your body isn’t working right.” Blair told a very sleepy and confused Brian. “He might be able to direct the doctors on where to look.”

“Here.” Jim darted one of his hands forward and touched under Brian’s armpit.

“Hey, that tickles.” Brian squirmed, although Simon wasn’t sure it was from the inadvertent tickling or discomfort from what was happening.

“There’s something here that’s not supposed to be.” Jim seemed distracted as he ran sensitive fingertips over Brian’s skin. 

“A tumor?” Sandburg asked quietly and calmly. To Simon’s profound relief, Ellison almost immediately shook his head.

“No, not big enough.” Ellison’s finger stopped at a specific spot. “Get me a pen or a marker, Chief.”

Sandburg all but bounced over to his ever-present backpack and came up with a pen. “X marks the spot?”

Ellison was grinning widely as he circled an area at the edge of Brian’s armpit. “X marks the spot.” He looked at first Simon and then at Brian. “I think you’ve got a hitchhiker here, Rafe. An itty bitty one.”

“Itty bitty,” Sandburg sounded almost giddy, clearly excited about having been right about Ellison’s abilities. “Great big detective actually said itty bitty.”

Ellison ignored him with long suffering patience. “I think you picked up a deer tick somewhere, Rafe. It’s small, but I can feel just a little bump, your skin grew over it. It’s about the size of the head of pin.”

“A tick?” Brian looked vaguely sick. “All of this came from a tick? How’s that possible?”

Simon laughed out loud and pressed a relieved kiss on the top of Brian’s head. He loved the younger man, but Brian wasn’t exactly known as being an outdoorsman. “Ticks carry Lyme Disease. I can’t believe Dr. Preus didn’t figure that out.”

Brian’s expression became more horrified. “I have a blood sucker on me? Get it off?” He reached as though to scratch it out of his skin, but both Simon and Ellison stopped him.

“Better wait for a doctor.” Ellison advised. “We learned a little about Lyme Disease in the Army. These suckers are pretty small; wouldn’t want to miss part of it.”

“We’ll go first thing in the morning,” Simon promised. Brian slumped against him.

“So this might be over? Weeks and weeks of feeling like crap and now we might know why?” He was almost in tears.

“The doctors should be able to take it from here,” Sandburg tugged at Jim’s arm. “Come on, Jim, our work here is done.”

Simon mouthed ‘thank you’ to them both, but didn’t get up. Brian had started to shake with pent up emotion. Simon gathered him close, thanking his lucky stars that his lover didn’t have a fatal disease – and grateful that he had a Sentinel as a friend who could help them figure out what was wrong.

~the end~


End file.
